


Cause you had a bad day

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Barebacking, Bonding, Butt Plugs, Comfort, Drinking, Established Relationship, Guys Night, M/M, Not Beta Read, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, mylex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: The guys sometimes get together for ‘guys night’ which can lead to drunken conversations and hilarity.A bad day at work for Kyle also brings him comfort from his two boyfriends





	Cause you had a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a craic fic then went very off course so I hope someone manages to enjoy it!!!

Guys night had started out in such an innocent way, hadn’t even been a _thing_ at first. Just two guys, two brothers hanging out and trying to rebuild ten years of lost friendship. Just one night a week they’d get together, some nights they’d drink and others they’d watch a movie. It was quite some time before they actually started talking and it was only after a third party started joining them, one with issues of his own that he didn’t feel comfortable talking about at first either.

It wasn’t until the three were joined by a fourth that the group was complete and they eventually found their safe space. Sure, some evenings were more eventful than others but that often came down to state of mind at the beginning of the evening vs the intake of alcohol.

On this particular evening, Max was tired and just not in the mood but he showed up. He always showed up because that was the promise they’d made each other and Max and Michael kept their word when it came to the other.

They were at Kyle’s house; the doctor having had a particularly bad day himself and not wanting to talk about it. Max understood, they all did. Some days things got bad but they were there for each other.

Max was lying on the floor, Alex’s beagle asleep beside him with her head resting upon his chest. He was idly petting her behind the ears while looking up at Michael who was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand and Alex in his lap.

Max instinctively looked away when Alex appeared to squirm, probably just trying to get comfortable though. He immediately felt guilty; it had been months now and Michael was completely and utterly happy in his relationship with Alex. Despite knowing about them as long as he had, it was still an unusual sight to behold. Michael happy, looking at Alex so adoringly.

“This beer tastes shit” Kyle declared. “Where’s the good shit”

He clawed his way out of the armchair and half staggered to the cupboard where he stashed the ‘good shit’. Kyle returned with a bottle of tequila and offered it to Max who politely declined. He shrugged and handed it to Michael who used his powers to open the bottle since his hands were full of Alex. 

Michael took a long swig then another but held the liquid in his mouth long enough to kiss Alex and pass the tequila to him who instantly started to choke.

“Can you not kill Manes, Guerin?” Kyle snapped as he grabbed the bottle and threw a shot back himself. “There’s been enough death around here lately”

Max looked at the couple on the couch then over at Kyle who sank back down and hugged the tequila to his chest.

“You know, if you want to talk-” Max started but Kyle cut him off.

“Nope, I just want to drink”

Alex gasped which caused both Max and Kyle to frown at him.

“I’m a big boy, Manes, I can take it” Kyle snapped.

“I... I know... I didn’t... uh...” Alex stammered but Michael kissed him into silence.

“I’ve lost people at work” Max spoke up. “I wish I could say it gets easier”

“Same” Alex agreed.

“This was different” Kyle took another drink. “He was thirteen and shot by his own father”

They all fell silent, none knowing what to say. Kyle had another drink. Alex started to reach for his beer, stopped and blushed as Michael slipped his hand under his shirt.

“Guerin!” He hissed very softly.

Alex’s drink flew from the table into his hand of its own accord and he kissed Michael in thanks.

“We lost someone in my class” Kyle stated, lost in his own memories “at Michigan... he wasn’t coping and he killed himself”

“God, Kyle!” Alex exclaimed in shock while Max and Michael exchanged a look.

Max immediately sat up, disturbing the puppy’s sleep and he scooped her into his lap.

“We didn’t know what to do” Kyle continued “so a bunch of us just got in the car and started driving... for hours until we got to some tiny Hicksville town and we overtook the bar until we closed the place... some of the best drinks I’ve ever had in my life” he sighed “or maybe they were the worst and I’m remembering it differently”

“Where was the town?” Max asked him “maybe you should go back someday”

“I dunno...”

“What was it called?”

“I dunno” he shrugged “Bumfuck or something”

Michael immediately burst out laughing.

“Kyle, there’s no such place-” Max began.

“Bumfuck, Michigan” Michael howled. “Sounds like my kinda place”

Alex elbowed him.

“Hey Alex, fancy a trip to Bumfuck one day?” Michael playfully leered at him.

“Guerin!” Alex began to blush, his cheeks turned a beautiful shade of red that merely only encouraged Michael to say it again and again.

“Guerin! Stop!”

But Alex was laughing as was Kyle and that was what mattered right now... helping to ease Kyle’s pain. The haunted look that had been in his eyes all evening was finally fading.

“Well, what was the name of the bar?” Max asked, taking his phone from his pocket as he looked at Kyle, expectantly.

“I uh I can’t remember” Kyle shrugged but he was looking at both Alex and Michael who were both still giggling which made him smile.

“Think, and I’ll see if I can find it”

“It was...” he paused “something like... the rimming hole or-”

“Kyle!” Max laughed as his face turned pink. “It was _not_ called the rimming hole”

Michael threw his head back, his curls bouncing as he laughed a deep throaty laugh, his entire body shaking. His arms around Alex, his laughter reverberating through his lover.

“Max Evans!” Michael was still laughing. “Well I never...” he reached up to wipe tears from his eyes. “Max Evans just said rimming”

“Oh very mature, _Michael_ but I am not about to search that on my phone”

It was too late for Michael had used his powers to pluck Max’s phone from his hands and was already typing in a google search.

“You wanna see the results for ‘the rimming hole’ in Bumfuck, Michigan?” Michael asked, still laughing.

Alex and Kyle were also laughing but each time one managed to calm down, Michael would mutter ‘Bumfuck’ and set them all off again. Max’s face turned from pink to deep crimson as he tried to reach for his phone but Michael purposely held it from his reach until he used his powers to pin Max’s phone to the ceiling. This caused Alex’s beagle to start growling and barking at it.

Alex was the first to stop laughing and proceeded to kiss Michael, to distract him enough for him to lose focus. He grasped a hold of Alex and returned his kiss; Max’s phone fell from above and landed in Kyle’s hand. Max immediately tried to snatch it from him but Kyle leapt over the back of the chair, ensured there was furniture between the two as he kept the phone away.

“Kyle!” Max sounded worried now. “That’s my work phone; I need to clear the history”

“Maybe it was called ‘the blowjob’... let me try that” Kyle replied.

“No!”

“Quick, Kyle!” Michael yelled “run to Bumfuck, you’ll be safe there!”

“You’re incorrigible, Guerin” Alex hissed.

Kyle sidestepped the couch just as Max lunged toward him.

“Kyle, give me my phone back” Max hissed “and stop saying ‘Bumfuck’!”

“Bumfuck!” Michael and Kyle shouted in unison.

Max sent a wave of energy across the room and knocked Kyle to the ground, his phone slid across the floor and he scooped it up. The image on the screen caused him to blush, his entire face flushed to the tip of his ears.

“Y’all need to grow up” he growled as he moved back around the furniture and sank into the armchair Kyle had been sitting it. Max started desperately trying to wipe the search history.

“You’re the one who can’t take a joke, Max” Michael laughed.

“Bumfucking is no joke, Guerin” Kyle piped up.

“Like you would know” Max hissed “but this has gone too far”

“Because I loaded porn onto your phone?”

“You’re making Alex uncomfortable”

“Hey, don’t bring _me_ into this” Alex’s eyes were wide but his face was almost at flushed as Max’s.

“You’re just as embarrassed by all this as I am” Max stated.

Michael laughed, leaned close and loudly whispered ‘bumfuck’ into Alex’s ear. Both Kyle and Max noticed the way Alex squirmed then his face flushed.

“See?” Max stated, somewhat smugly.

“My God!” Kyle exclaimed. “Oh my fucking God! No! No! You didn’t... you... Fuck you, Guerin!”

“Ky...” Alex started to argue but trailed off for a moment as he bit down on his lip. “Kyle...” he turned to glare at Michael “Guerin!”

“What uh what’s going on?” Max looked from Michael and Alex to Kyle, he was very confused.

“Guerin, stop it!” Alex hissed.

“Manes is being bumfucked right now!” Kyle’s voice was louder than he meant it to be.

“I... I...” Alex started to protest but trailed off into an unexpected moan.

Michael began to laugh, Kyle’s nostrils began to flare and Max sank lower on the couch, secretly hoping the cushions will open up and swallow him whole.

“What gave us away?” Michael asked Kyle, curiosity getting to him.

“That would be telling” Kyle said with a wink. “But... bumfuck”

Alex shifted and Kyle laughed.

“You’re doing _something_ Michael, whenever one of us says ‘bumfuck’”

A sharp intake of breath from Alex draws all their eyes to him.

“Don’t stop” Alex hissed as he grasped Michael’s hand. “Don’t stop!”

“Bumfuck, bumfuck, bumfuck, bumfuck, bumfuck” Kyle teased.

“Fuuuuuuuck!” Alex exclaimed, head thrown back in ecstasy. Michael leaned forward and kissed his neck.

“I uh I...” Max didn’t know what to say or where to look. He scooped the beagle into his arms. “We’re gonna take a walk and... not come back”

He didn’t look at any of the men in the room, simply grabbed the leash and hurried from the room with the excited puppy. 

“Alex, you can come pick her up in the morning!” Max shouted from the hall.

The moment the front door slammed closed behind Max, Kyle turned to the couple on the couch and narrowed his eyes.

“How could you?” Kyle growled as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Kyle-” Alex started to protest but his words faded into a moan.

“How could you start without _me_?” 

Kyle immediately lunged forward, slid his hands into Alex’s hair and kissed him. He plunged his tongue into his open mouth and waited for another deep moan to pass his lips. Michael leaned in and started to place a series of kisses to Alex’s neck.

“You must be so fucking close” Michael teased with a cheeky grin.

“Pleeeeeease?” Alex whined, finally giving up all attempts to blink back tears. “Someone fuck me already!”

“Such a demanding boyfriend” Michael nipped at Alex’s collarbone.

Kyle wrapped his arms around Alex and lifted him from Michael’s lap. He didn’t wait for him, just turned and started towards the bedroom but he knew Michael was following close behind. They reached their destination and Kyle deposited Alex on the bed.

Michael showed them both the prosthetic Alex hadn’t been wearing that he’d brought from the living room and placed it in the corner for later.

Alex was already in a state of arousal as Kyle and Michael climbed onto the bed with him and worked together to separate him from his clothes. Within minutes, Alex was completely naked before them, his cock dripping with precum.

“Please?” He begged. “Please?”

“We’re not going to touch you” Kyle explained “I’m going to fuck you until you come”

Alex sobbed and bucked his hips. Michael leaned over and kissed Alex once before he turned his attention to Kyle. They reached for each other and exchanged kisses over Alex while undressing the other. The sight of both his loves kisses and stripping before him made Alex groan and he started stroking himself. Michael playfully slapped Alex’s hand away.

“Hey, you can’t touch you either” Michael laughed. Alex whined.

Kyle parted Alex’s legs and finally caught a glimpse of the plug teasing his hole. He looked at Michael with a knowing look and mouthed the word ‘bumfuck’. Michael used his telekinesis to vibrate the plug and Alex moaned. Both Kyle and Michael sniggered.

Michael leaned over and kissed Kyle once more.

“He’s ready for you” Michael whispered.

“And I’m ready for you” Kyle replied. “Please? I... I need it tonight”

“Okay” Michael kissed him again.

Kyle reached out and slowly removed the plug, enjoying the delectable moans from Alex’s mouth as he did so. Michael took the plug and placed it aside while Kyle coated his own cock. Just the image of an aroused and already prepped Alex was enough to make him hard himself. He pulled Alex closer then buried himself balls deep in the man’s ass.

They both cried out as Kyle claimed Alex and started to thrust his hips, bucking enthusiastically and making Alex scream with delight. He _loved_ that Alex was so vocal during sex.

“You like that, Manes?” Kyle teased. “You like when I bumfuck you?”

“Yes!” Alex cried. “Yes! Yes! Fuck me, Kyle! Fuck me!”

He slid his arms underneath Alex and urged him up to meet him in a deep, lingering kiss. Alex wrapped his arms around Kyle and reached for Michael over his shoulder.

Michael moved closer and climbed onto the bed behind Kyle. He leaned in and kissed his shoulder, his collarbone then his neck. He kissed a trail up to meet Alex and kissed him over Kyle’s shoulder.

Michael broke the kiss then claimed Kyle’s lips too, drawing a low moan from him too before kissing another trail down his neck. With no warning he slipped two lube coated fingers between Kyle’s cheeks which elicited a cry from him which Alex drowned out with his kisses.

The deeper Michael prodded the more Kyle pounded into Alex but he didn’t have the patience for a long prep, he wanted Michael to fuck him now.

“Guerin, please?” Kyle murmured “I need to feel both of you right now”

“We’ve got you, Kyle” Alex assured him with a loving smile.

He paused his movements when he felt Michael’s hands on his hips and within moments, Michael was sliding his rock hard cock inside Kyle’s eager ass. Both Michael and Kyle groaned at the same time as finally felt full, whole, complete.

Michael pressed his body against Kyle’s back while Kyle pulled Alex to his chest. All three clinging to each other as their bodies touched. Alex reached around and grasped Michael’s curls while his other hand gripped Kyle’s shoulder. Kyle slid one arm around Alex’s waist, his other reached behind to hold Michael. 

Michael placed one hand to Kyle’s hips while his other sneaked around him to touch Alex’s.

Kyle closed his eyes and surrendered to both Alex and Michael. He loved feeling in control of Alex’s pleasure while being enveloped in Michael’s strong embrace. All three of them moved as one, their bodies grinding together as they each rode a wave of love and passion.

Both Michael and Kyle reached for Alex’s cock but neither touched him, each stopped just shy and teased his skin elsewhere instead; his thigh, his abdomen. Alex _whined_ as he fought back tears, desperately wanting them to touch him and sobbing when neither were willing to give him what he wanted.

Michael laughed; he _knew_ what Alex wanted but Kyle had said no. They weren’t going to touch him, Kyle wanted to fuck him until he came but Michael wasn’t sure which of them was going to shoot first. He kissed Kyle’s neck and moaned when Alex tugged on his curls. He bucked his hips, pounded into Kyle as hard as he could which encouraged him to ride Alex even harder.

“Make him come, Valenti” Michael whispered in his ear.

Kyle nodded and shifted his angle so he found Alex’s prostate and he targeted the sweet spot. A few quick, powerful thrusts and Alex screamed as he came. His seed spilling from his cock and coating his and Kyle’s stomaches. His muscles constricted and tightened on Kyle’s which caused him to tip over the edge and he shot his load into Alex’s ass.

Michael rode both their orgasms while staving his off for as long as possible. 

“Let me fill him too” Michael whispered in Kyle’s ear and he nodded in agreement.

Kyle pulled free of Alex then gently eased himself off of Michael. Alex had already collapsed on his back, exhausted. Kyle kissed Michael’s lips then moved aside as Michael shifted forward and claimed Alex’s ass himself.

He reached for Kyle and pulled him into a kiss while he thrust into Alex, teasing his prostate and making sob aloud. It only took a few moments for Michael to come, his seed spilling forth and mixing with Kyle’s inside Alex.

They collapsed on the bed beside Alex and Michael wrapped his arms around Kyle while Alex snuggled into his side and kissed Kyle’s neck.

“I’m sorry you had a bad day at work, Kyle” Michael whispered in his ear.

“I told you we’ve got you” Alex whispered.

“We’ll always take care of you”

“So, do you guys still fancy a road trip to Bumfuck, Michigan?” Kyle asked them both.

“Only if it includes a stop at the rimming hole” Alex replied with a smile.

“We can bumfuck each other all the way to Michigan” Michael agreed.

“Is that a yes then?”

“Its a promise”

“So uh... just curious but what _was_ the name of the bar, Kyle?” Alex asked him.

“The drinking hole” Kyle replied.

“Why did you say it was-?”

“Why else... just to hear Max Evans say rimming, obviously”

All three began to laugh uncontrollably but each time they calmed down, one would mutter ‘rimming’ or ‘bumfuck’ and they’d lose it again. 

Kyle pulled Alex and Michael to him, held them both protectively against him and closed his eyes. He felt safe, loved and happy.


End file.
